licensedtothrillfandomcom-20200214-history
SPECTRE (2015 film)
"SPECTRE" was the 24th James Bond film produced by EON Productions and written by Robert Wade, Neal Purvis, John Logan and Jez Butterworth. It was directed by Skyfall director Sam Mendes and was distributed by MGM and Sony Pictures. Daniel Craig returned in his fourth performance as James Bond, alongside Christoph Waltz playing the film's villain Blofeld. It also started Ralph Fiennes, Naomie Harris, Lea Seydoux, Dave Bautista, Ben Whishaw, Monica Bellucci and Andrew Scott. Jesper Christensen reprised his role as Mr White from Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace while Judi Dench appeared in specially shot footage for the film. Plot A cryptic message from an unlikely source sets James Bond navigating the layers of a sinister organisation known as SPECTRE. As M continues fighting political pressures that threaten the future of the Secret Sevice, Bond draws closer to uncovering a hidden truth that threatens to destroy everything he has fought to protect. Main Cast [[Daniel Craig|'Daniel Craig']]' as James Bond ' Christoph Waltz as Ernst Stavro Blofeld Lea Seydoux as Madeleine Swann Ralph Fiennes as Gareth Mallory Naomie Harris as Eve Moneypenny Andrew Scott as Max Denbigh Ben Whishaw as Q Dave Bautista as Mr. Hinx Monica Bellucci as Lucia Sciarra Also starring Rory Kinnear as Tanner, Jesper Christensen as Mr. White and Judi Dench as M Production Team Sam Mendes - Director: Returning Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli '- Producers '''John Logan '- Original Screenplay '''Neal Purvis, Robert Wade and Jez Butterworth - '''Screenplay Rewrites '''Hoyte Van Hoytema - Director of Photography: Replacing Roger Deakins Dennis Gassner - Production Designer: Returning Lee Smith - Editor: Replacing Stuart Baird and Kate Baird Alexander Witt - 2nd Unit Director of Photography: Returing Per Hallberg - Supervising Sound Editor: Returning 'Debbie McWilliams '- Casting Director: Returning Production Pre-Production on the 24th James Bond film (then titled Bond 24) Began just before the release of Skyfall and was confirmed by Micheal G Wilson in October 2012, at that time it was unknown if Daniel Craig would return. In July 2013, it was announced that the Skyfall's director Sam Mendes and co-writer John Logan would be returning to their roles for "SPECTRE" and had been given a release date of October 23, 2015 in the UK. In October 2013 actor Ralph Finnes confirmed that he would returning for Bond 24 saying "I think everyone knows that, I don’t think that’s particularly a secret". The following month Naomie Harris confirmed her involvement and approved the producers decision to ask Sam Mendes to return to the director's chair. In Late 2014 it was announced that Robert Wade and Neal Purvis would return to the series, with various website claiming that they had been bought in to beef up the script, this was verified by website MI6-HQ. Just before the release of the film, the producers confirmed that Jez Butterworth who had "polished" the final version of Skyfall had again "polished" the Spectre script but this time received full credit. Roger Deakins who had filmed Skyfall confirmed soon after that he would not film Bond 24, however it was soon announced that Hoyte Van Hoytema who has just filmed Christopher Nolan's 'Interstellar was set to film Bond 24. Next Film James Bond will return in No Time to Die - starring Daniel Craig and directed by Cary Joji FukunagaCategory:James Bond Category:Films